


Additional Annoyances

by GingerSnipps



Series: Annoyance Assassin [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, im not really sure what else to put here but its just oneshots and stuff ig, just some extra stuff for annoyance assassin, please read annoyance assassin first or this will make zero sense to you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSnipps/pseuds/GingerSnipps
Summary: Some one-shots, what-ifs, and additional canon Annoyance Assassin stuff that didn't make it into the original fic. This is mostly just for fun and tying up loose ends but I think it'd be cool to try some short what-if type stories (like AUs of this AU) like different character roles switched around and such so let me know if you have any suggestions for stuff like that in the comments! Also if you have any requests for little one-shots regarding this AU or something like that, feel free to request it and I'll see what I can do :)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Annoyance Assassin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196516
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Additional Annoyances

**Author's Note:**

> Not me realising I forgot to mention William Snakespeare for the rest of the story after his first appearance- Anyway enjoy some Spider-Snake-Squid Squad fluff.

“Hey Janus.” Remus began, taking his boyfriend’s hand as they strolled leisurely down the road. “What ever happened to William  Snakespeare ?”

Virgil, from Janus’s left, stopped. “Hey, yeah... You never brought him home like you said you would.”

Janus sighed. “Shall I just recount the whole story then?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “What, is it that long of a story?”

“Certainly not,” Janus replied. “But it brings me such grief to think of it.”

Remus crushed an empty soda can as he walked past it. “On a scale of one to ten, how gruesome was it?”

“It wasn’t gruesome at all. Except, I suppose, for the utter mess I was.” Janus sighed again and stared wistfully at a streetlamp. “I’m not sure I can tell the story... it may be too painful...”

Virgil took Janus’s other hand in his own as they continued walking. “Well, you don’t have to tell us, I guess-”

“It was just after you two had gone to get water.” Janus interrupted, cueing a flashback.

…

“Will, they’ve left me again.”

The snake hissed. 

“No not forever, silly.” Janus rolled his working eye. “But it  _ definitely _ _ doesn’t  _ feel like it...”

William slithered around Janus’s shoulders and hissed again. 

“You’re right, they should stop leaving me.”

Janus leaned his head back and tried to relax. Unfortunately, that was rather difficult as he was still in immense pain. He closed his eyes and tried to let William’s weight on his shoulders soothe him. 

Eventually he felt the snake move again and he opened his eye to watch. “Where’re you going, sweetie?”

The snake hissed a sad hiss in reply. 

“What do you mean?” Janus stared at the snake with concern. “You’re... leaving?” He looked away sadly. “I... understand. Do what you must.”

William  Snakespeare hissed one last hiss in goodbye before slithering away and Janus was left to sulk. 

_ Totally not going to be sad for the rest of my life now.  _ He thought, daring the tears to roll down his face. So, what if he’d just met Will the other day? He still loved him just as much as his other snake children. 

But he was never going to see him again...

…

“So, he just left?” Virgil asked. “Rude.”

“I’m sure he had a family to go home to.” Janus said. “That’s  _ not  _ what I tell myself to cope anyway.” 

Remus stopped walking. “Well, we should do something to cheer you up.”

“Like what?”

“I  dunno . Something fun.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Should I be worried?”

“Probably yeah.” Remus admitted. 

Janus snickered lightly. “Why, whatever would you be worried about, Virgil?” He said sarcastically. 

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Our boyfriend and I have very different definitions of ‘fun’, Janus.”

“ Virgey ,” Remus whined. “Don’t be such a buzzkill.”

“Fine but don’t get Janus killed.”

“Hey now, watch it, Jordan.” Janus threatened. “I’m not fragile anymore.” He demonstrated this by attempting to lean against Remus casually, but he instead ending up missing and falling. “Shit-” He tried to catch himself but tripped over the walking boot he still had to wear and Remus ended up catching him by the underarms just before he hit the ground. 

He looked up at Virgil while Remus held him inches above the concrete. “I’m a little drunk.” He laughed with a wave of his hand. 

“I noticed.” Virgil said with a smirk. He turned to Remus. “What do you think? Is it his turn to be carried again?”

“Well, technically it’s your turn, but fuck the system.” Remus answered, scooping his boyfriend up into his arms. 

“Oh lovely, this is nice. Have I told you it’s absolutely  _ splendid  _ to walk with this thing?”

“You have.” Virgil said flatly. “About seven thousand, sixteen-”

“Alright I get it.” Janus sighed. “Anyway, what should we do then?”

“Summon Satan.” Remus stated casually. “Or I don’t know, hold a ceremony mourning the loss of  Snakespeare .”

Janus sniffed. “Don’t imply he’s dead. It’s  _ so  _ like him to just up and die.”

“You never know. He could be dead.” Remus pointed out.

Virgil stuffed his hands into his pockets and kicked at the ground awkwardly. “What if we don’t do anything special tonight? And just...  y’know , hang out or whatever.”

“Well, it’s better than a funeral for my snake who is very much alive.” Janus said pointedly. 

Remus rolled his eyes. “Alright fine, we’ll go back home and fuck around for a bit. Maybe put on a show or something.”

“We’ll make a date of it.” Janus closed his eyes with a soft smile. 

“Yeah,” said Virgil. “A very chill date.”

It went unspoken, but the three of them rather enjoyed the ‘chill’ moments in each other’s company. It was just like the moments during which they’d been trapped out in the wilderness and forced to bond, except without the whole ‘life or death’ aspect. 

And heck knows they could all use a little less ‘life or death’ in their lives. At least for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed :) I've been planning this one since the end of Annoyance Assassin and decided I may as well write it while I'm stuck on Strange Phenomenon.


End file.
